


Воин, король, чародей. И Кенни.

by your_jordan



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Multi, Mystery, Out of Character, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth AU, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: - Что, эльф, мне называть тебя «мой король»?- Попробуй.- Рыжая ушастая мразь, вот вы кто, мой король.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 12





	Воин, король, чародей. И Кенни.

**Author's Note:**

> Решила я заново пройти Палку Истины, и, смотрите, к чему это привело. Как обычно, ни к чему хорошему.  
> Фантазия на тему эльфов, людей и волшебников в Южном парке. Но без Южного парка. Больше все же от Палки истины.

— Значит, эльфийский король?

— Именно так, — отвечает Кайл с улыбкой и делает еще один большой глоток. Коктейль не особо замысловатый, а сахарная каемка со стакана осыпается прямо на стойку и остается на губах.

— И что, мне обращаться к тебе «Ваше Величество»?

— Уж будь добр.

Бармен ухмыляется и продолжает делать коктейль, а Кайл следит за ним неотрывно, не моргая. Во взгляде этих зеленых глаз не читается ничего хорошего, однако, быстрое моргание, и атмосфера снова возвращается к непринужденной.

— Ваше Величество, вот выпивка. Королевская. Прошу, отведайте напиток, изготовленный стараниями вашего верного подданного.

Кайл кривит губы в усмешке и пробует протянутый ему коктейль, хотя еще не допил предыдущий. Он благодарно улыбается и позволяет задержать на себе чуть дольше положенного оценивающий взгляд прежде, чем заправляет волосы за уши и отворачивается, посвящая все свое внимание мутноватой зеленой жидкости в стакане. Алкоголя явно больше положенного, а тон бармена заигрывающий, даже чересчур. Кайл втягивает носом воздух и недовольно морщится: уже второй коктейль за вечер, а Кенни так и не соизволил появиться, порадовать старого друга пунктуальностью. Сколько они не виделись? Несколько десятилетий точно. Кайл позволяет воспоминаниям затянуть себя в омут, время от времени улыбается, а иногда качает головой, сильнее сжимая стакан.

— Никогда не привыкну к тому, что ты научился носить штаны. Не то, чтобы я против туник, но ты слишком долго, неприлично долго за них цеплялся. Иногда быть рядом с тобой становилось слишком стыдно. Штаны рулят.

Кайл закатывает глаза и пытается сдержать улыбку, когда шершавые пальцы зарываются ему в волосы, заправляя пряди за уши. Он поворачивается на стуле и обнимает своего старого друга, предусмотрительно перед этим поставив стакан обратно на стойку. Когда они с Кенни вдоволь без слов убеждают друг друга, что соскучилась, соревнуясь в крепости объятий, от Кайла не скрывается немного разочарованный взгляд бармена.

Низко натянутый капюшон не способен скрыть синюшного оттенка кожу на скуле.

— Давно?

— Должно вот-вот сойти, — пожимает плечами Кенни и по-хозяйски забирает себе недопитый коктейль.

— А раньше мы любили игру «что случилось?» — напоминает Кайл.

— Неинтересно, когда угадываешь только ты. Слишком тривиально: упал, даже имел шансы выжить, не просри в этот день удачу на отсутствие очереди в кофейне у дома и номерок девушки за стойкой.

— Скука, — кивает Кайл, искренне пытаясь вложить в свои слова отношение только к обстоятельствам очередной смерти. А не ко многим другим аспектам своей жизни в целом.

— Не время для тоскливых улыбок. Не то, чтобы мне обидно, но не пристало королю гримасничать в присутствии принцессы, — Кенни залпом осушает стакан и снова приобнимает друга, утыкаясь носом в его рыжие кудри, тут же отстраняясь и подавая знак бармену, что нужно повторить.

Разговор слишком непродолжительный, несмотря на обилие новостей: у их встречи иная причина, чем желание повидаться.

— Как он? — спрашивает Кенни.

Кайл вздыхает и качает головой.

— Хуже.

Мысли о Стэне не оставляют его ни на минуту, но, когда такое простое слово произносится вслух, становится тяжелее.

— Это неизлечимо. Стэн — романтик, — говорит Кенни будничным тоном, что порядком раздражает.

— Перерождения не лечат его сердце, — старается не слишком резко ответить Кайл.

— Как и мозг. Нельзя так, это медленное самоубийство. Снова?

— Да. Девяносто лет, и вот. «Снова».

— Здесь либо как ты, не связываясь, либо как я — связываясь, но непрочно, чтобы не болело.

— Не начинай, — просит Кайл.

— Либо как Картман — страдать по другому вечному, падая то в отрицание, то в обожание, то попытки вечность оборвать.

— Просил же, — выдыхает Кайл и трет пальцами переносицу.

— Слишком соскучился, давно не говорил о чем-то таком. Почти тридцать лет.  
— Двадцать семь.  
— Вот он, наш Кайл. Зануда, педант и мудрый эльфийский король, что страдает за свой народ, за лучшего друга и свою манию не перерождаться.

Кайл отводит взгляд. Он никогда не сердится на Кенни, но иногда бывает неприятно слышать подобное. Тем более, когда друг почти что прав.

— Поехали. Хочу, чтобы вы со Стэном скорее встретились.

— Одна приятная встреча за другой. Двадцать семь? Слишком долго, Ваше Величество, — ухмыляется Кенни и осушает залпом стакан.

***

Если напишет о них кто-нибудь книгу, слово «Четверка» встретится в ней не раз. Кенни знает, что он единственный помнит все, от начала до конца, не пропускает ни одно перерождение, всегда следит за связью, за их конечным единением. Кайл словно перерождается реже других: пропадает ненадолго, помнит многое и всегда стремится вернуться к эльфам. Настоящий король, самоотверженно столетиями защищающий свой народ. Стэн помнит меньше, и думается, что он действительно не зацикливается на прошлом, не старается восстановить его фрагменты. Всегда рядом с Кайлом, бессмертный герой, воин, даже когда мечи остались в далеком прошлом. Кенни уверен, что один из них, принадлежащий некогда Стэну, украшает экспозицию в музее, куда он однажды случайно забрел.

И Картман. Казалось бы, «в семье не без урода» должно относиться к тому, кто постоянно умирает и воскресает, меняя ипостаси после каждого перерождения. Но это звание Кенни без раздумий отдает их чародею.

Картман. Маг-отщепенец, приносящий больше всего неприятностей, но всегда приходящий вовремя в случае настоящей беды. Лишь в его силах справиться с ритуалом перерождения для них четверых, поэтому ему решать, когда и как. Чувство власти слишком опьянило его за столетия жизни.

Все они знают, но только Кенни осмеливается говорить вслух, что держит Картмана в узде и одновременно невольно сподвигает на самые жуткие свершения Кайл. Эльфийский король, предмет дикой ненависти и страшной любви. Еще неизвестно, кого из них жальче.

— Ненавижу этого ублюдка, он околачивался поблизости годами, но, когда я прошу прийти — залегает на дно и игнорирует меня. Ненавижу! Ненавижу Картмана! — Кайл ходит из стороны в сторону и шумно возмущается, но время от времени понижает голос до злобного шепота:

— Что он себе воображает? Ты звал его?

— Конечно, — устало кивает Кенни.

Спокойствие дается Кайлу нелегко, но он замирает, аккуратно поправляет ветвистую корону на голове и делает глубокий вдох. Только с короной видна его настоящая сущность: острые кончики ушей выглядывают из-под вьющихся рыжих прядей, а глаза с вертикальными зрачками вселяют страх, несмотря на добродушие смотрящего. Кенни все реже встречает эльфов, и Кайл не первый в его рейтинге красоты, но что-то есть такое во внешности, что заставляет сердце замирать. То ли боязливо, то ли в восхищении. Картмана, любителя крайностей, не могло не зацепить такое сочетание. Прочно и навеки, как зазубренный рыболовный крючок в сердце, что врос и уже не болит. Или болит?

— Кенни! — Кайл недовольно машет ладонью перед его лицом, привлекая внимание. Похоже, он говорил о чем-то. Вряд ли новом.

— Сколько не причитай, а он придет только на твой зов, ты и сам это знаешь. И будет выделываться, говниться, сопротивляться перерождению, — Кенни немного отклоняется, чтобы оказаться подальше от замершей около его лица ладони.

Кайл прикрывает глаза. Поджатые губы выдают смирение, хоть и щедро удобренное яростью.

— Признайте это уже, Ваше Величество, и продолжайте звать. Ради Стэна, Кайл.

— Черт бы вас всех побрал.

***

— Ты — единственный, кто ни капли не пытается жить, для тебя «перерождение» — своеобразный аттракцион, маленькая помеха. Для других, знаешь ли, целое испытание.

Картман по-своему прав. Он вообще зачастую прав, но признавать не хочется.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, ублюдок, что я ненавижу перерождаться, терять драгоценное время, пока мой народ остается сам за себя, — Кайл снимает корону и угрожающе смотрит исподлобья. Насколько можно выглядеть угрожающим, когда смотришь снизу вверх, задрав подбородок.

Хохот Картмана внезапно прорезает тишину леса, что простирается за домом эльфийского короля. Как иначе? Ближе к природе, веганство и все большее стремление помочь всем, теперь и людям тоже, лишь бы не себе.

— Что смешного, ублюдок? — шипит Кайл.

— Надень корону.

Еще один крючок для Картмана — его лучший враг в короне, неизменно напоминающей о статусе Кайла, либо без нее, меняющей внешность. Не кардинально, но кому как не Картману скучать по устрашающему эльфийскому взгляду.

— Доволен? — Кайл кривит губы в усмешке и медленно делает, как было сказано, погружая ветвистое основание в пышные кудри.

Кенни видит, что Картман сам себе подписывает смертный приговор, вглядываясь в до боли знакомое лицо, обладателя которого он избегает десятилетиями, но неизменно возвращается.

— Что за король без подданных? — без прежнего азарта продолжает перепалку Картман, ядовито, надрывно огрызаясь.

— Не смей.

— Эльфов почти не осталось ты знаешь. Кем править, остроухая мразь?

Больших усилий Кайлу стоит медленно выдохнуть и продолжить разговор не на повышенных тонах:

— Корона — это не о власти, а об ответственности. Попробуй посмотреть в словаре, о, великий чародей.

Кенни приходится прервать их прежде, чем перепалка достигнет своего пика, чтобы затянуться на многие часы:

— Удивляюсь, что мне до сих пор не надоело следить за развитием ваших отношений. Только осточертеет бесконечная грызня, как пройдет лет десять — начинает чего-то не хватать.

— Лучше заткнись. Я тоже, знаешь, соскучился по бессмертной крысе, убивать которую можно каждое утро, чтобы насладиться тишиной, — огрызается Картман.

Кайл горестно стонет и возвращается в дом. Кенни насмешливо провожает взглядом Картмана, который не выдерживает и через пару минут идет следом. Истосковались. Оно видно. Вот уж точно пытка вечностью, Стэна ему не так жаль, как этих двоих.

***

Стэн влюбляется. Прекрасное чувство, типичное явление для людей. И проклятие для вечного.

Хоронить близких — привычно для каждого из них, сердце словно изначально покрыто коркой, чтобы не прикончить своего хозяина скорбью. У Стэна корки нет. Возможно, поэтому он из них всех способен на такое глубокое, казалось бы, простое чувство, без примеси многовековой замшелости.

Кенни чувствовал, что это их погубит. Может не их всех, но одного точно, а значит, и четверку тоже. Стэн любит, наслаждается счастьем, затем теряет и утопает в горе и слезах. Это, конечно, не причина, по которой они с Кайлом так близко дружат, но похоже на необходимость: быть всегда рядом, чтобы защищать. От всего, от опасностей и душевной боли.

Стэн потерял. Девяносто лет жил в отдалении, но вновь не избежал судьбоносную встречу. И лишился любимой куда раньше, чем суждено прожить человеку. Такое тоже бывает, и здесь даже Кенни, верный служитель Смерти, бессилен.

Перерождение не принесет облегчения, но Кайл настаивает. Какие разговоры они вели со Стэном — неизвестно, но даже такой упрямец как Кайл превзошел сам себя, увещевая Картмана, что это необходимо. Мнения Кенни никто не спрашивал. Ему не обидно. Он — особый элемент их четверки, слишком непонятный даже им, эльфийскому королю, бессмертному воину и великому чародею. Это не страх, но точно сильное нежелание разбираться в сути слишком непонятного им явления.

Стэна они так и не видели. Довольно быстро Картман предъявляет Кайлу, что его нет и не было в доме:

— Ждет нас, да? Лживая ушастая тварь, эльфы иначе не умеют.

— Не испытывай мое терпение, ты здесь в гостях, ублюдок!

— А говорил, что можем чувствовать себя как дома, — смеется Кенни, чем неожиданно разряжает обстановку.

Кайл вздыхает и садится рядом, прижимаясь к его боку и кладя голову на плечо. Картман закатывает глаза и садится напротив, неудобно подгибая ноги под низковатое кресло. Кенни смотрит на него с насмешкой, за что в ответ получает взгляд, полный неприязни.

***

Разговоры ни о чем, иногда несерьезные споры, что все равно неизменно возвращаются к совместным воспоминаниям. Никогда не интересует, как кто жил по отдельности, чем занимался и чего достиг. Это не столь важно, каждый из них всегда стремится к одному и тому же: все равно что проходить сотни раз игру, выбирая одни и те же повороты сюжета. Меняется время, а пути остаются прежними.

Но вечер проходит в напряжении, что нетипично. Какие бы ссоры и конфликты они не пережили, как бы дороги не разошлись — встречи всегда желанны и проходят в атмосфере глубокой невысказанной привязанности. Сейчас все иначе: причина. Не так это должно происходить. Стэн хочет неизвестно чего, все катится к чертям, а они ходят вокруг да около, почти искренне смеясь над тем, как некогда они несколько лет избегали друг друга, пытаясь отвратить перерождение. А потом выяснилось, что этого никто из них не хотел, и необходимости не было.

Кенни дремлет, заняв второе кресло и вытянув ноги на не особо изящный деревянный столик. Кайл морщится такую вольность, но ничего не говорит. Голоса друзей кажутся смазанными за подступающей сонливостью.

— Рыжий эльфийский король, остроухое принципиальное чмо, проповедующее любовь к ближнему.

— Картман, как у тебя с любовью к ближнему? — несложно представить, какое у Кайла надменное выражение лица.

По скрипу ножек отодвигаемого кресла понятно, что Картман перемещается на диван. На что угодно можно поспорить, что садится максимально далеко от Кайла, но одновременно лишь одним присутствием заполняет все пространство комнаты, словно его аура способна поглощать воздух. И дышать можно только с его разрешения. Кенни к этому далеко не сразу привык, а Кайл, не до конца научившийся «жить», еще в процессе.

— Не зли меня, мразь.

— Ты в дерьме, Эрик, признай это, — Кайл звонко, но одновременно с этим тихо смеется. Кенни с неохотой приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы увидеть, как Картман подтаскивает Кайла к себе за щиколотку и размещает его ноги у себя на коленях. Кайл и не сопротивляется, лежит, приподнявшись на локтях, и наблюдает, как Картман не особо нежно гладит его голые ступни.

— Я в дерьме, — кивает Картман, стискивая зубы.

***

Когда Кенни просыпается, то за окном еще темно. Кайл спит на диване, поджав колени к груди, а Картмана поблизости не видно. Однако, на зов ароматного завтрака он все же появляется, даже выглядит не столь хмурым, как вчера. Но задумчивым. Кенни не любит это его состояние, даже Кайлу бывает вредно, а от Картмана и вовсе хорошего не жди. Что, как не вечность учит не доверять никому из их неразлучного братства, одновременно всегда быть готовым без раздумий пожертвовать всем ради них.

Стэн так и не появляется, но теперь Кайла от расспросов не спасает надменная холодность, без слов говорящая: «не сейчас».

— Сейчас, черт тебя побери. Я не собираюсь раскидываться магией, чтобы в очередной раз все перевернуть с ног на голову ради остроухих тварей.

— Ублюдок, не смей решать за всех! — возмущенно почти кричит Кайл, проливая на стол кофе.

— Мне решать, ты это знаешь. Что мне за это будет, если соглашусь? — растягивая слова говорит Картман и как ни в чем не бывало закидывает в рот кусочек тоста. Кенни не может сдержать улыбку, но предусмотрительно подтягивает к себе тарелку, чтобы в случае чего защитить еду от этих двоих.

Стэна все нет. Пускай и дальше не приходит. Его появление ознаменует не только конец их напряженного общения, но и конец всего на многие годы. С перерождением или нет, а они разойдутся, не время еще для воссоединения и счастливого совместного перерождения. Только Кенни, наверное, помнит то время, когда они могли быть рядом не один десяток лет.

— Так что? Что я получу за внеплановый ритуал для твоего дружка-миротворца?

— Мы уже не в том возрасте, чтобы выдвигать пошлые требования, тупой ублюдок! — Кайл срывает с головы корону и гневно, хоть и аккуратно, швыряет ее на стол. Странно. В образе его влияние куда сильнее, и он об этом знает. И правда зол.

— Попробуй прятать смазливую мордашку и чуть меньше следить за фигурой, питаясь сельдереем, и тогда нравоучай, — похабно усмехается Картман.

— Смотрю, ты тоже постарался? Не ради ли меня? Вечной молодости уже недостаточно?

— Заткнись, мразь ушастая.

Кенни рад, что не он один докопался до Картмана насчет впечатляющей физической формы. Сложно представить, как этот почти двухметровый жирдяй ходил в зал. С другой стороны, он же скучающий чародей по совместительству, может, дело в магии?

Картман утыкается в тарелку и больше не пытается поддержать разговор. Есть еще одна особенность, о которой известно только Кенни. С него не брали слова молчать, но то, что магия временами покидает своего хозяина, остается их с Картманом тайной. Вечность не хочет соседствовать с кровожадностью, граничащей с безумием, и вытесняет магию. Словно пытается защититься. Когда Картман особо бесит, можно себе позволить тихие шутки про чародейскую импотенцию.

Очень нужен Стэн. Но не хочется, чтобы все закончилось так быстро.

***

— Как часто вы… сталкиваетесь? Я же вижу, что ваши встречи происходят куда чаще, чем мы собираемся все четверо, — все же решается спросить Кенни.

— Постоянно. Но терпения не хватает. Вечность — слишком долго, чтобы быть рядом с ним, — Кайл отворачивается и идет в сторону леса.

«Даже если тянет», — мысленно договаривает за него Кенни и смотрит вслед, пока вихрастая рыжая шевелюра не скрывается среди деревьев. Лес как место для очищения мыслей и возможность спрятаться от вечных друзей.

Это взаимная любовь и ненависть не приводит ни к чему. Но Кенни думает, что-то, что у этих двоих есть, уже очень многое. Иногда они даже выглядят счастливыми, в извращенном понимании этого слова. Не так, конечно, как Стэн, он-то способен на любовь. И не так, как сам Кенни, когда они все четверо вместе. Кайл всегда чувствует это, прикрывает глаза и делит с ним теплое, хоть и не крепкое объятие, пока Кенни касается одними пальцами ветвей на его короне.

Как же нужен сейчас рядом Стэн. Его не хватает, и больно почти физически. Их должно быть четверо.

— Стэн откажется, — Картман встает рядом и закуривает, без эмоций глядя туда, где скрылся Кайл.

— Я знаю.

— Я тоже откажусь, хоть и не так, как он.

— Знаю, — повторяет Кенни и протягивает руку за сигаретой.

Похоже, Картман недоволен, что его слова не вызывают бурной реакции.

— Вот какого черта, Кенни? Один хочет отказаться от вечности, другой так и не научился жить. Мы становимся людьми все сильнее, только эта ушастая тварь не желает.

— Вряд ли он намеренно сопротивляется, просто не умеет, — возражает Кенни и затягивается. Внезапно становится стыдно, что они отравляют свежий воздух там, где живет главный экоактивист планеты. Они еще стоят некоторое время в молчании, пока Картман не выдерживает первым:

— Стэн, черт побери. Всегда знал, что все испоганит именно он.

Кенни не хочет отвечать. Даже следует примеру и запускает бычок в кусты — это протест, а не неуважение.

— Ты сам об этом не думал? — делает новую попытку Картман.

— Конечно думал, — отвечает Кенни после непродолжительной паузы. — Уверен, что Кайл тоже.

В ответ ему неприятный смех.

— Не надо, Картман. Если не умеет так жить, не значит, что не хотел бы.

— Он не откажется от вечности, даже если мы все прыгнем за Стэном следом. Его Высочество уже потребляет ответственность вместо растительной пищи, будет печься об остроухих ублюдках до последнего.

— Опять же, не соглашусь с тобой.

Кенни в очередной раз отмечает про себя, что задумчивость Картману не к лицу: она пугает.

***

Кенни не то, чтобы подслушивает, но сидит на верхней ступеньке лестницы, пока Кайл и Картман почти мирно беседуют внизу. Не хочется их прерывать, особенно, когда такая низкая концентрация яда в голосах.

— Я в бешенстве, что он попросил об этом, — рычит Картман, хотя по комнате взад-вперед.

— Это его выбор.

— Ты, должно быть, не понимаешь, ушастый потрох, что он не может добиться этого один? Мушкетеры сраные. Готов распрощаться с вечностью ради Стэна? Он вот готов ради своих сердечных метаний, не думая ни о ком из нас, даже о тебе, — Картман нагибается и хватает Кайла за подбородок, не позволяя ему отвернуться, — Я бы так с тобой не поступил. Не поступлю.

— Ты куда хуже поступал. Э-рик.

Однако, он не сопротивляется, когда Картман его резко целует, а затем с силой отталкивает, чтобы Кайл ударился затылком о мягкую спинку дивана.

— Ты уже принял решение, Кайл?

— Как и ты.

— Буду молить всех богов, чтобы там мы не встретились. Нет ничего омерзительнее эльфов. Кошмарнее ты уже не станешь.

Кайл смеется и откидывается назад, отчего корона падает с его головы и некоторое время крутится на полу с легким шелестом. Картман обходит диван, поднимает ее и стискивает пальцами, как будто хочет сломать. Он ее создал с помощью магии, в его силах уничтожить. Однако, он не особо аккуратно водружает ее на место, вплетая ветвями в рыжие кудри.

— Надеюсь, ты сдохнешь, Кайл, — пальцы скользят по кудрям, проходятся по острым кончикам ушей, скулам и опускаются на шею.

— Зависит от тебя, твой ритуал.

***

Картман хоть и пытается холодно встретить Стэна, через какое-то время смягчается, но особо это не демонстрирует. Кайл грустно улыбается, но явно рад, что друг все же пришел.

Когда Кенни обнимает Стэна, то отмечает темные круги под его глазами и скорбь во взгляде. Он стал совсем человеком. Они виделись недавно, странно, что Кенни не заметил этого раньше.

Предполагалось, что к серьезному разговору подступятся не сразу, но вот они сидят на крыльце, и Кайл морщится, когда в его сторону тянет сигаретным дымом. Он отходит в сторону и тянет за собой Стэна. Их прекрасно слышно, но эти двое и не пытаются создать атмосферу уединения.

— Ты как брат мне, я всегда рядом, — говорит Стэн тихо, но отчетливо.

— Как и я.

— Знаю, мой король. Но больше так жить не могу. Я и не живу больше. Давно нет.

— Я знаю, — Кайл снимает корону, чтобы соприкоснуться с другом лбами и постоять так некоторое время.

— Педики, — злобно шипит Картман и тушит сигарету о деревянные перила.

Кенни идет в дом следом за Стэном, в какой-то момент оборачивается и успевает застать то, как Картман хватает Кайла за локоть, забирает корону и откидывает ее прочь. Затем потирает пальцами запястье и медленно отпускает. Кенни встречается с ним взглядом. Он все же решает не напоминать друзьям о том, что его мнения вновь никто не спросил. Столетиями вырабатывал привычку, с чего бы изменять себе сейчас.

***

Южный парк — особое место. Здесь есть магия, и здесь же ее бездарно проебывают. Волшебство иногда кажется Кенни проклятием. Для него мало что меняется — смерть за смертью, но теперь это даже напоминает веселье. Угораздило же переродиться в семье Маккормиков. Теперь он невольно побаивается навлечь на сестру свое проклятие. Поначалу даже разговаривать не особо хочется, но шумные мальчишки, с которыми он знакомится, как только вступает в сознательный возраст, не позволяют молчать.

Особенные дети.

Кенни мастерит неказистую корону из веточек и надевает ее Кайлу прямо на шапку:

— Король ты или нет, а мир в тебе нуждается.

Он толкает Стэна локтем в бок и кивает в сторону группки девочек:

— Это что, Венди? Она и раньше была ничего, но как может похорошеть ботанка после каникул. Ты странно позеленел, друг, все в порядке?

Картман, конечно, оскорбляет его в ответ, но Кенни не может сдержаться:

— Не проеби ты все волшебство момента, жиртрест, научись справляться с собой.

Его друзья ничего не помнят, и уже никогда не вернут себе воспоминания. Так и взрослеют. Кенни наконец-то ощущает, что не просто смотрит со стороны, а живет вместе с ними, в одно время, рядом, без обязательств. Как получится, наслаждается моментом.

Он курит на остановке и наблюдает за тем, как Кайл с Картманом переругиваются и уже готовы превратить спор в настоящую ссору. Венди недовольно поглядывает на них, но Стэн отвлекает ее нежным поцелуем в щеку и тянет за собой в школьный автобус.

Четверка жива.

Но это последний раз.

И он будет самым настоящим, наполненным жизнью.

**Author's Note:**

> Вышло немного сумбурно, но здесь даже не стыдно сказать, что таков мой замысел


End file.
